When Two Become One
by PotterFrost
Summary: Fem!Harry. Taking place during the GoF. Havana Potter is friends with Fred Weasley. And that's that, right? Wrong. Complications ensure and things will most likely never be the same at Hogwarts. Secret schemes and secret loves. Fem!Harry/Fred and one sided Fem!Harry/Draco...maybe one sided maybe not? Read and REVIEW to find out
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, in my personal opinion there should be more of these. I love Harry as a girl with Fred. It's too cute! Now tell me if you like it!**

**Disclaimer: you guys have common sense, use it.**

He stood there, transfixed on the girl in front of him. It couldn't possibly be the same girl he gave the Marauders map just last year.

Sure she was always easy on the eyes, but in the span of one summer she became absolutely gorgeous.

The way her midnight black hair was slung over her shoulder with a few strands making its way to the side if her face, slightly covering those beautiful emerald green eyes. If any of his brothers knew that he, Fred Weasley, had a crush on Havana Potter well he would possibly die from embarrassment.

Havana Potter, Girl-who-lived, seeker extraordinaire, little brothers best mate, slight prankster, and daughter of a Marauder, was way out of his league. But the way she laughed brought butterflies to his stomach. When she cried all he felt like doing was wiping those tears off her soft porcelain skin and comfort her till she felt better. When they were playing Quidditch he felt himself slowly losing interest in the game and rapidly gaining interst on her.

"This isn't normal," he muttered to himself.

And tomorrow they were going back to Hogwarts, where he would have less time with her. It wasn't fair! He never felt this way about anyone, and when he actually does start to have feelings for someone, it just so happens to be someone he can't have.

"What's not normal?" asked George.

_Whoops! _He forgot George was here with him.

"Nothing George, go back to bed," he lied smoothly. Keeping secrets from his twin hurt him and it slightly hurt George as well. George, the only person besides Havana to be able to read him like a book, turned towards Fred, and unusually serious look on his face.

"Don't try lying to me Fred," George warned "because my dear twin, I just so happen to be the only person in this slightly insane world who knows you. Now spill."

Fred hesitated. Yes, he was usually always all jokes and smiles but he knew when to stop fooling around. And believe it or not, he could be serious when it was needed.

"You always could read me like a book… that is if we ever read a book," said Fred, earning him a grin from George.

"You always seem to forget, my devilishly handsome counterpart, that I was with you during birth, so in reality, there isn't much you can keep from me."

Fred sighed, "It's Havana," he finally admitted "I don't know why but I'm having… feelings towards her. She's changed, and I'd be lying if I said I didn't like it. Its just not normal George! This time last year, I just saw her as an adopted little sister, now all I want to do is snog her senseless!"

By the end of his little speech, Fred was blushing the famous Weasley red blush. He hadn't meant to say that much, but since when did he ever think straight?

George was in shock. His mouth slightly open, with wide eyes.

And he said the first thing that came to mind, "Brother dearest of mine, you've got it bad."

Unknown to either of them was that their smallest brother was outside the door and had heard every single word Fred has said. I wicked grin formed on his face, he also just so happened to know that Havana might have feelings towards him as well.

_~ ~ ~ ~ ~Flash Back~ ~ ~ ~ ~ _

_They were heading back home after the disaster at the Quidditch world cup. Everybody was either scared or angry. Mostly angry._

_Havana was actually so miffed that she was muttering death threats to those death eaters. And an angry Havana is an unaware Havana. So she hadn't noticed she had walked into a sort of rabbit hole._

_Her foot gave a twist and was sprained._

"_OW!" she yelped as tears threatened to escape._

"_What? What is it?" asked Mr. Weasley in concern._

"_My foot," she whimpered "I think it's sprained."_

_Mr. Weasley asked where it hurt and then started to probe around her ankle to see just how sprained it was or maybe broken. _

"_Ow ow ow!" whimpered Havana. "There! It hurts there! Now please stop touching it," she yelped._

_ "Not broken but definitely sprained. This is going to set us back a few hours at the most."_

_ The kids groaned, well all minus Fred, he looked highly concerned and genuinely upset._

_ "I'll carry her dad," Fred volunteered "That I, if the little missy doesn't have any objections," he said looking at Havana._

_ Havana gave a grateful smile which Fred returned._

_He picked her up bridal style and carried her all the way back, never once complaining but also never once seeing the smiles and blushes Havana gave as she looked up at Fred as she snuggled closer. And she never saw the pleased look on Fred's face, or the longing in his eyes._

_ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~End Flash Back~ ~ ~ ~ ~ _

He knew the two had a crush on each other, and he would play match maker if he had to.

**REVIEW AND TELL ME HOW IT IS!**

**Hopefully this will encourage people to write more Fem!Harry with Fred.**


	2. Chapter 2 So close yet so far

"Oh, on the road again! I just can't wait to be on the road again!" the twins sang as they headed towards Kingscross to finally start another year at Hogwarts.

"Fred! George! Hush you two! We seem to be running late, so we do not need any distractions to slow us down further!" scolded their mother.

"Aw but mum!" Fred complained.

"We were only providing music-''

"For the other occupations of this fine vehicle."

"Geez mum, it's not only you here!" George said with mock indignation.

"So stop thinking all about you!" finished Fred.

"That never gets old!" laughed Havana while high-fiving Fred and George.

Havana turned to Fred and sighed wistfully.

"I wish I had someone I could do that with… How do you do it, Fred?"

"He's not Fred! I am!" piped up George.

"Nice try George, but unlike most I can tell you two apart," she stated with a small hint of smugness.

Everyone looked at Havana impressed.

"What? How?" asked George.

"Yeah, Ana, mother dearest can't even tell us apart." Added Fred.

Havana blushed slightly at the attention, making Fred's heart beat a bit faster.

"Well Fred, you two have different smiles, and George's hair is a bit neater in comparison to your slightly rugged hair. Plus when you talk to me you have a more gentle voice, while George's is ready to laugh at any moment," she explained, her blush going darker.

Fred also ended up spurring a small blush.

"Well," said Ron, taking away most of the awkwardness "I'm hungry, mum you wouldn't by chance have any food on you, would you?"

Havana looked at Ron weirdly.

"Ron, we just ate… As in, we had food recently."

"Yeah so? I'm a growing boy! What do you want me to do? Starve myself and stay a midget? By Merlin, women are cruel!"

With that every bit of awkwardness let behind by the two clueless lovebirds started to laugh at their brother/friend's antics.

~In the compartment~

"So 'Mione, what do you think of Havana and Fred?" Ron asked Hermione as soon as Havana left to greet some other friends.

"Thank Merlin! Someone to talk to about it!" released Hermione "but wait, how did you find out?"

"Goodness 'Mione I had no idea you had so much built up gossip," teased Ron "and if you must know, I overheard Fred admit his undenying love for Havana to George. You?"

"I room with her, Ron. Simple as that. She came to me with guy problems and admitted it was Fred. She's confused but I think she's finally sorting it all out."

Ron suddenly got this huge smirk on his face.

"Hermione, how about you and me play match-maker?"

With that the two started to concoct scenarios on how to get the two of them to admit their feelings for one another.

~In the other part of the train~

Havana was headed towards Fred, George's and Lee's compartment.

Fred.

Now a days, that name brings nothing but butterflies to her stomach, nothing but smiles to her face, and nothing but imaginary kisses to her dreams.

She had no idea when it started but now she doesn't want it to end.

She now lived for the thrill of his hands on hers, the music that is his voice, the love that is his lips… even if she hasn't felt them yet.

"Knock knock," she said while actually knocking.

"Who's there?"

"Fred, really? Fine. Rude."

"Rude who?"

"Rude you, now let me in Fred!"

"I don't think so, Ana dearest."

"And why is that, George?"

"Because we are doing very manly things in here!"

"Fred, unless you're self-pleasuring yourself I won't leave. Now open the damn door!"

"Oh no Fred! I think she's discovered our secret!" mocked George.

"The horror! Now she'll tell everyone about this! Do you know how low my rep with the ladies will decline after a huge scandal such as this?" joked Lee.

"Fine! If you don't want to see little ol' me, then I'll just take my leaving! See if I'll ever talk to you again!"

Havana pressed her ear against the door and made stomping noises with her feet to give the effect that she had left. As if on cue Fred swings the door open and runs out.

"C'mon Havana, don't be like that! Here, see the door is open! You can come in now! Oomph!" Fred had crashed and landed on Havana, who was right infront of the door, when he ran out.

"Well fancy meeting you here," Havana joked.

"I thought you left?" whispered Fred.

"You couldn't get rid of me even if you tried," Havana whispered back.

The two realized how close their faces were, and that Fred was still on top of her.

A steady blush broke out on both their faces, but they couldn't bring themselves to care enough for them to get off each other. To them it was just them two. Havana and Fred. Fred and Havana.

Emerald green eyes and chestnut brown eyes met, their face slowly inched closer, their eyes fluttered shut, they were millimeters apart.

She could feel his heart beat growing faster, and she bet he could feel hers.

His warm breath tickled her lips, itching to have his lips on hers.

"What's going on here?" questioned Lee as he came out of the compartment after hearing the crash and thumps.

He took a look around and saw the position Havana and Fred were in, with only hair thin space between their lips.

"Oh, err… I'll just leave you to your business then. Oi George, can I have a chocolate frog?" Lee said awkwardly.

As Lee left to reenter the compartment, the blushes on Fred and Havana's face intensified.

"I should get going now. I only came to have a few minutes with you… guys, with you guys before we got to Hogwarts. Yeah…"

"Oh! Uh, sure. Totally, it was nice seeing you Havana. It's always a pleasure seeing you… seeing you because you're my friend." Fred corrected himself.

Neither Fred nor Havana saw George spying on them with a knowing smile mixed in with a mischievous grin on his face. Oh he would have so much fun getting tose two together!

"Well, see you later," said Havana as she awkwardly departed.

"Hey Ron, can you get out for a second? I need to talk to Hermione… privately."

Havana wasn't usually one to ask people to do things. It's either they did what she said or she made them do it. No questions asked.

"Who do you think you are? Merlin himself? I'm very comfortable, thank you for asking." Huffed Ron as he sank further into his seat to prove how comfortable he really was.

"Fine, don't say I didn't warn you. So Hermione," Havana started with an evil grin as she turned to Hermione "have you gotten your period yet? I got mine a few weeks into the summer, and it was dreadful! Blood everywhere; messiest thing ever. How am I to play Quidditch? I might just spray blood on top of everyone!"

"On second thought, I've seem to have forgotten to visit Neville! Wonder how he's doing…" squeaked Ron as he scurried out of the compartment.

Hermione and Havana laughed as soon as the doors closed and they heard the speed of the foot steps increase.

"Did you really have to be so cruel?" Hermione finally asked.

"Well it's not my fault he decided to stick around for so long, now is it? Actually I'm surprised he didn't leave by the time I said 'Period'," she said thoughfully.

"So what did you really want to talk about? I'm pretty sure it's not this… or at least I hope it's not this."

All of a sudden Havana's laughter ceased and a serious expression took to be on her face.

"IAlmostKissedFred!" she said quickly.

"You what? It almost sounded like you said you kissed Fred?" asked Hermione for clarification.

Havana looked down and didn't meet her eyes.

Hermione gapped. Her mouth hanging and her eyes wide.

"You didn't! Oh you did! You finally kissed Fred!" squealed Hermione in delight.

"Almost, I said I almost kissed Fred. Then it was interrupted by Lee… hey wait! What do you mean 'Finally'?" She asked suspiciously.

"Oh for goodness sakes, it was obvious you fancied him, same in vise versa!"

Explained Hermione as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yeah well, I guess we wont ever get the opportunity to kiss ever again,' sighed Havana dejectedly.

"It'll probably always be awkward between us now…"

"So dear handsome brother of mine, did you get your snog?" asked George as soon as Fred entered the compartment.

"Not today equally as handsome as me, brother of mine," sighed Fred. He wasn't in the mood to joke, but as his philosophy stated 'Laughter is life's best medicine'.

"What happened, sport. Did she give slap you across the face when you tried?"

Teased George.

"Ha ha, but no. That… thing," he said while pointing at Lee, who sunk into his seat to hide from the redheaded twin's wrath "interrupted us while we were so close! That will probably be my only ever chance to kiss her, and it's ruined."

George whistled. "Wow, this is just like one of mum's soap opera's. Except for the part where you're the love sick _girl!_ Get it through your head! She fancies you back! It takes two to tango, Mr. In-Love! She wanted to kiss you too!" exclaimed George in exasperation.

"You think?" Fred asked hopefully.

"Of course she does, if she didn't she would've shaken you off from on top of her," joked Lee.

"Quiet you! You're still not forgiven!" snapped Fred and George.

"Someone's on their period…" muttered Lee.

**So guys, what do you think? This is going to be a chapter story, taking place during the GoF.**

** I loved all your comments, and trust me, I do read them.**

**And thank you to all those who put this story on Favorite and Alert, but can you guys please Review as well.**

**I just hope none of you are too mad about the almost kiss, 'cause if it were me reading this I'd be pissed. **

**Love y'alls.**


	3. Chapter 3 An organised Mess

"Welcome back faces of old and faces of new to another Year at Hogwarts!" bellowed Dumbledore cheerily after the sorting.

"I have quite a few announcements to make. First off, The Forbidden Forest is as its name suggests, forbidden. Also, Mr. Filtch would like to remind you all that dung bombs, fizzing wizzbee's and items such of that nature are not allowed… for the full list visit his office after the feast," said Dumbledore.

"What nature would that be? Fun?" muttered Fred to George as they heard Filtch's list for what seemed like the sixth year in a row-… well never mind that! Point is they knew the list by heart, which is why they went out of their way to use everything in that list for mischief.

Havana snorted. "No, more like anything sold period. I swear, some of the items on that list aren't even fun! Daggerums Deadly Dices? Who uses those?" grumbled Havana, only to freeze as she noticed their attention was now on her.

"Oh yeah! I remember that one! Took us a couple of weeks to figure their functions, didn't it Fred?" asked George seemingly lost in memory lane.

"Err yeah… weeks," he blushed as his and Havana's eyes met.

"Another announcement," continued Dumbledore "Quidditch will be canceled for this year-''

Fred, George, and Havana all looked at each other, all awkwardness aside. This was war.

"NOOOOOOOO!" they all shouted together. Their protests mixing in with the other Hogwarts student's.

"No!" Jimmy protested in Hufflepuff (A/N: See what I did there? No? Okay).

Even Malfoy was losing his cool composure.

"SILENCE! Quidditch will be canceled due to a very special event we will be hosting this year," Dumbledore stopped for dramatic effect.

"Well hurry up or-'' said Fred.

"Are we going to have to guess?" asked George.

"Professor surely you must've noticed only about ¼ of this school is smart enough to figure it out," added Havana gesturing to the Ravenclaw table "and Hermione," she added as an after thought.

Dumbledore gave them an amused smile "as I was saying, this year Hogwarts will be hosting the Tri-Wizard Tournament!"

"Woo?" Havana tried as she looked over at Fred and George in confusion.

"Woo indeed Ms. Potter, the Tri-Wizard tournament offers its winner fame and glory, and a pride to the school… In addition, it hasn't been active in many centuries! So 'Woo' is indeed in order," explained Dumbledore with that familiar twinkle in his eyes.

"WOO!" chorused the Gryffindor table.

"Now off to bed! Go! Can't keep you up any later, now can we?"

Havana and the twins held their hands up in mock surrender.

Havana turned to both Fred and George, her eyes lingering a bit longer on Fred.

"Well!" she clapped her hands together and leant forward on her tippy toes "guess I'll see you two fine fellows in the common room? Unless one of you plans to find yourself in a cupboard tonight," she winked, silently hoping that if one of them did it wasn't Fred.

"Very funny Hav-hav," teased George, laughing a bit when he saw Havana's eyes gave a little twitch.

"You should know by know that we do everything together," added Fred winking at Havana.

Havana turned away pretending to look grossed out. "Ew incest… or twincest, who knows with you two!" she pretended to barf for the added affect.

"What a foul mind this one's got," muttered Gred to Forge.

"She'd be perfect to be in bed with you, though," smirked George as he made a hasty retreat away from the red faced, spluttering, and rigged standing not-so-couple.

"Merlin help him, because I won't," muttered Havana threateningly under her breath.

"If you need any help, I'll be happy to lend a hand," offered Fred in the same malicious voice.

Havana and Fred looked at each other, both ignoring the slight blushes George's suggestion gave them.

"One…" Started Havana.

"Two…" Continued Fred.

**(A/N: Ignore the line, if you see one. I have no idea how to get rid of it.)**

"Three." They said together, a small smirk visible on both they're lips.

"GEORGE GIDEON WEASLEY!"

They ran off in the same direction George had earlier, in hopes of finding him… and cast a hex or two… maybe three, who knows?

Before they knew it they were in the Common room looking high and low for the evil red headed demon.

"Sonorous," Havana muttered pointing her want to her throat.

"Come out, come out where ever you are George," she said in an eerily cold child like voice, which only added to the scariness.

"Yeah, come out and play Georgie. We won't bite… much," said Fred after seeing what Havana was doing and placing a _Sonorous _on himself as well.

_ Well, I've got to give props to her. She's got the fear factor in the bag… Almost pity Voldemort. _Thought Fred while stealing a glance at Havana. For a small girl, she was damn scary when mad.

They heard a faint 'eep' coming from one of the dorms.

"Gotcha," muttered Havana as they silently climbed the stair case.

Everybody in the Common Room parted so they could walk by, pity and fear etched on their faces.

As they reached the top of the stair case, Ginny decided to be helpful.

"RUN GEORGE! RUN AS FAST AS YOU CAN! THEY'RE RIGHT THERE!" she shouted and then made a bee line toward the portrait hole.

~ What happened to Ginny ~

"Oh hello Ginny, what are you doing here?" asked Luna as she stood up from her seat in the common room.

"No time to explain," said Ginny looking red faced "hide me!" she said while ducking behind a couch.

~ …Back to Fred and Havana… ~

They heard shuffling and screaming coming from the fourth year boy's dorm.

"Ron's helping him…" growled Fred at the thought of his traitorous younger brother and sister.

All silence put aside, Fred and Havana made a mad dash for the dorm before George could get away.

"OPEN UP RON!" Havana yelled as she pounded on the door.

"Let me," offered Fred with a gracious bow. "Alohamora!"

They heard the click of the door and pushed it open.

What a sight.

Ron was tied to the side of his bed, looking like he had been kidnapped. And George… George looked a bit psychotic holding up a teddy bear with his wand pointed at the teddy bear's head.

"Let me leave, or the bear gets it," he said in a deathly whisper.

"I don't know what you're thinking George but a bear isn't going to stop me," Havana stated simply as he took a step forward.

George edged the wand a bit closer to the bear's head.

"NO!" came the strangled cry from Fred. "Not Sir Bear!" he said as he went on his knees.

"Oh yes, I have Sir Bear! Now let me go, unharmed, and the bear is freed. Understand?" hissed George.

"You fiend!" cried Fred angrily.

"You got to do, what you got to do," shrugged George nonchalantly, although his eyes were fixed on Havana.

"George," Havana said soothingly "put the bear down."

Havana could see that this bear was very dear to Fred.

"Do you promise not to hurt me?" fired George straight away.

"Until you do something that deserves a good hex, yes I promise."

George seemed to think it over "fair enough," he said as he threw the bear at his twin on the floor and ran out of the room.

Havana looked awkwardly at Fred as he hurriedly grabbed the bear and checked it over.

"Well… I'll see you tomorrow?" she said as she backed away from Fred and slowly walked towards the door.

She was about to leave when Fred's voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Thank you," he whispered gratefully.

"For what?" she asked cautiously as she kneeled next to him.

"For getting Sir Bear back. I know it might sound childish but he really means a lot to me. And you have no emotional attachment to him, but yet you still helped me get him back and let George go," stated Fred.

"Well yeah, he seemed to mean a lot to you, so I put anger aside and helped you. Wouldn't you have done the same?" Havana asked quietly.

"…Yeah. You're right, I would have, but it's nice to know you care," Fred said, then gave a light blush.

"I'll always care," Havana whispered looking unto Fred's eyes.

There was that feeling again. The butterflies that always seemed to fly when she looked at Fred like this. She couldn't help herself.

Last year if anyone had told her she'd be falling hard for Fred Weasley she would have laughed in their faces.

She quickly snapped out of her daze, and looked down, breaking the trace Fred seemed to be as well.

She cleared her throat. "Well, good night. See you tomorrow." And she left the room, not waiting for an answer.

"Yeah… tomorrow…" Said Fred to no one with a slight smile on his face.

Maybe she did like him.

And with that he picked himself and Sir Bear off the floor and headed out too.

"MMMMM!" came the muffled shouts from Ron as he was still tied to his bed, unable to get up or talk.

Tied or not, though, Ron saw and heard everything.

_Oh I am so getting them together…_ Ron silently promised himself. But first…

"MMMMMFFFFMMF!"

**HI! I AM SO SO SO SO SOOOOO SORRY!**

**I kinda sorta lost a bit of inspiration for the story but I think/hope I got it back.**

**I was obsessed with fem!Harry/Draco for a while which cut off my inspiration for this pairing. BUT I GOT IT BACK!**

**I know this chapter probably wasn't worth it, but it was funny and a tiny bit fluffy… so yeah, I hope that can hold you off until the next update.**

**LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**REVIEW PLEASE/ POR FAVOR/ ANOTHER LANGUAGE!**


	4. Chapter 4 Love gone wild

**Hey guys, sorry about the wait! Really I am, but I've been writing without an actual plan to go by. That has, of course, changed now, as I have given myself a little 'prompt' to write for each chapter. So let's see how it works, shall we?**

**Disclaimer: As if…**

It was an uneventful day at Hogwarts, as in _really_ uneventful, not even the Womping Willow was stirring.

"Oh dear, I wonder what the other schools will be like! Are their curriculums similar to ours? What if they're smarter? Oh my, what if I make a fool of myself in front of the students visiting, they'll think I'm some sort of idiot!" Hermione rambled on as the date for the coming visitors drew near.

"Hermione…" Havana tried.

"I have to go to the library! I'll look up foreign customs and manners –wouldn't want to be rude- and I'll probably have to learn a new language or two. Do they want a tour of Hogwarts? I can show them around! Oh, but what if they don't like me and think I'm just some bucked toothed, bushy haired, annoying girl?" continued Hermione paying no heed to her two friends.

"Hermi- oh, forget it," sighed Havana as Ron pulled her away.

The trio were on their way to lunch after a particularly painful Potions class and were in need of a well deserved break.

"What's up with her," asked George as they sat down.

Ron looked over to where Hermione was still rambling to herself; oblivious to the fact her friends have all but abandoned her, all the while scaring little first years into thinking she was crazy.

Shrugging, Ron answered back "No idea mate, women are just confusing at times," while adding a kidney pie onto his plate (along with mash potato, chicken legs, string beans, corn bread, turkey, rice, gravy, roast beef and much more).

Havana cleared her throat and threw a pointed glare at Ron, who was too busy becoming the human vacuum to notice. "Ron, it's hardly fair to judge all the women in the world due to one girl, I mean not all of us ramble on and on about how society treats us! There are a lot of decent girls in the world, for example…" she trailed off as she saw the amused looks she was receiving, "I'm rambling aren't I?" at their nods she sighed and angrily bit into her banana "Point is, we're not all that bad!"

Taking a look across the hall she saw many of the girls gossiping or flirting or even reading a magazine upside down. "Okay, so maybe we are all like that," she mumbled under her breath causing laughter to erupt from those around her.

"Aye Havana, you are, but it's a good thing we all get along," teased Fred.

"Some of us getting along a little too well, don't you agree Fred? Havana?" joked George to the amusement of Ron and Hermione (who finally came over) "How about you Ron? Hermione?"

Needless to say, the uneventful day became somewhat eventful.

**HPFWHPFWHPFWHPFWHPFW**

"Professors and student's alike, today we will welcome our two competitors and friends alike. Now, no matter win or lose, Hogwarts is still home to the best of the best," Dumbledore said, finishing his speech on a happy note.

"Like that makes anybody feel any better if they lose," muttered Havana.

"I don't know," sang Fred "but those Hufflepuffs sure look like they're going to pee after what Dumbledore said."

Havana snickered into her hand "probably because he's the only one who has ever told them that they're winners," teased Havana causing Fred to look at her shocked before promptly bursting into a fit of laughter.

"Havana, since when are you this joking? I mean, you're funny but you've never been so… what's the word?" he added the last bit after seeing Havana look slightly hurt.

"For your information , I've always been humorous, I've just not always aimed it to make fun," she huffed, slightly annoyed, causing Fred a bit of distress.

"Havana, I really didn't mean-"

"Oh look! See up there! What is it?" interrupted Hermione by pointing up towards the sky and shouting about birds and planes, to the confusion of some purebloods.

"IT'S SUPERMAN!" Havana cried hysterically causing Hermione to promptly slap her upside the head.

"Ow," Havana said, rubbing her head "what the bloody hell was that for, you raving loon?" She glared at Hermione.

"One, I'm not the loon, you are. And two, one of the schools has arrived!" gushed Hermione in awe as the flying carriages descended.

The pearly white carriages glistened as the sun light fell on it, making it look sparkly and warm even in the cold air.

"If it's not Superman, I don't give a damn," grumbled Havana as she made her way to the outer rim of students to head back to the castle. Honestly! It's cold outside, what do they expect me to do, wait on the pricks who decided to _just_ turn up? Perhaps hand them over a jacket and let them ride on my back so they don't get their shoes dirty?

As she walked into the Hall, she was greeted by the face of a familiar red head.

"Hey George!" she greeted before looking around "you here alone? Where's Fred? …Not that I care or anything," she quickly lied.

"Havana be truthful with me here, do you like my brother?" George asked looking strangely serious.

"Well, Ron's too much of a git and likes Hermione; Percy…no, just no, Merlin, I think I just threw up a little; Charlie I haven't ever met so I can't really say; Bill…eh maybe but he's not my type," she listed off.

George looked momentarily confused before coming back full force.

"You have a type? And that's not what I mean, and you know it! Do you like Fred Weasley or not?" stomped George, looking like he was about to throw a temper tantrum.

"I shall say nothing unless you say please," Havana said wisely.

"Nice try Havana, but Peeves has tried that on everybody."

"It's true," piped up Nearly Headless Nick "now go on and answer this boy's question! I have a bet with the Grey Lady and I rather not lose."

"I-I-I-" stammered Havana as she looked for an escape route out of this.

Thankfully it seemed fate had decided to grant this one wish, but not without any repercussions of course, can't trust fate to be nice for once, now can we?

"Potter! Weasley! What in Merlin's name are you two doing in here? Thought you deserved special treatment because of your fame, eh Potter? Don't have to wait outside like all the normal students, do you? And Weasley, don't think you're off the hook either. Both of you detention with me tomorrow at 8'oclock sharp," and with a dramatic whip of his robe he was gone.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say he's a fanboy," muttered Havana, glaring at the space Snape had just occupied "all this stalking and talking about my fame… one would think."

**HPFWHPFWHPFWHPFWHPFW**

The Durmstrang students decided to sit with the Slytherins ("no surprise there," grumbled Ron) and Beauxbatons with Ravenclaw. All was good, good, nice, nice until she saw a group of the French students flirting shamelessly with the twins, by twirling their hair and giggling uncontrollably at any jokes the twins crack.

One of the skanks (Havana's choice word, not mine) had even rubbed herself ever so slightly against Fred in her thin silk dress, exposing a bit of cleavage.

"That's it," Havana said, a glint of determination and possessiveness in her emerald green eyes "excuse me Hermione, I've got some sluts to take care of," she said while getting up and walking over to the twins.

"Havana, language and don't do anything stupid!" warned Hermione at the same time that Ron said "leave some for me!" Hermione glared at Ron, who was shrinking back into his seat, trying to correct his error "…to deal with, because nobody rubs against my brothers but me… I mean not me… I mean nobody's allowed to rub against my brothers but… family?" he stumbled over his words while looking hopefully at the bushy haired menace-to-society-when-pissed he called friend.

As she made her way across the table to Fred and George, she noticed how some of the Durmstrang boys eyed her appreciatively, and she quickly hastened her pace.

Sitting on Fred's lap, she quickly put on a big pink pout on her lips and doe eyes to charm Fred into complying. "Fred, what are all these girls doing here? It almost looked as if they were flirting with you, but I know they wouldn't dare flirt with my _boyfriend_," she said with an edge of warning to the Frenchies.

George looked at the scene with amusement, and Fred with confusion, but he wasn't about to stop her.

"Eh, Fred, vat iz zis little girl tawkeeng avout? Shurely you have much vetter tazte zan zis tart?" glared the girl.

"Tart? I'll show you a tart you slut! Girl you better hold my hoops, because it just got real! Let me at her, let me at her! No Fred, let go of me! I'm going to rip this Barbie doll to shreds! DIE BITCH, DIE!" Havana attempted to lung at the blonde girl but was unsuccessful as she was still sitting on Fred's lap and was held down by the red head.

"Barbie? Who iz zis whore calling a Barbie and a slut? I vill rip her apart vis my vare hanz! La houe va payer pour moi embarrassant! Je vais la tuer! DIGNITÉ soient damnées! (The hoe is going to pay for embarrassing me! I will murder her! DIGNITY BE DAMNED!)" as she too were being held back by her friends.

Conversation in the Great Hall seemed to cease as they all watched as too girls tried to claw themselves for a boy. Most of the boys in the Great Hall looked at Fred with jealousy written all over their face, other with admiration for making two hot girls have a cat fight over him.

"I always thought this would be a dream come true, but now it seems like a bloody nightmare," Fred whispered to George, panting slightly as her was still holding –or trying to at lease because she managed to slip out- Havana back.

"ENOUGH!" Dumbledore's voice thundered angrily "this is supposed to be a time of peace and friendships to be made, not violence! Miss Potter to my office now, Madame Maxime, I trust you will take care of your student accordingly as well?"

Puffing her chest out in offence she responded "of course Dumbly-dore, who do you take me for?" and lead the girl away.

Havana and Dumbledore left soon after them, her head hung in shame as she was escorted out.

"So much for watching her language and not doing anything stupid," sighed Hermione in resignation as she watched her friend exit the Hall.

"I think I'm in love," Ron said, lost in the memory of the cat fight.

**HPFWHPFWHPFWHPFW**

"So, what happened in the Headmaster's office," Ginny asked as soon as Havana came back. By now everybody was back in their corresponding common room/carriage/ship and everybody was talking about the fight.

"Oh nothing, I just have detention with Filch every other night for one month, could've been worse I suppose," she shrugged nonchalantly before looking over at Ron and Hermione "hey guys, I think I'm going to head off to bed a bit early today, okay? See you in the morning," she yawned and headed towards the dorms.

HPFWHPFWHPFWHPFWHPFW

She was having a dream, a nice dream too.

"Hey Havana," dream Fred greeted.

"Top of the morning Fred," she smiled as she greeted back.

All was going normal until Fred got this look in his eyes.

"Hey Havana, I've been wanting to tell you for a long time but I could never find the words to say, hell I still can't… so I'll sing it!

"Oh Havana, Ana, who's not a banana, I've been crushing on you for a while. All it took was a look and I was hooked, oh Havana, Ana, not a banana! Ta da!"

Havana looked pleased but a bit creeped out "oh Fred, that was so sweet, and creepy at the same time… but still sweet! I've fancied you for a while as well and-" but she was cut off as Fred's face morphed into one that belonged an unknown person and the setting transformed as well.

"Master, it would seem as though Havana Potter has developed…feelings for one of the Weasley spawn," sneered the man.

"Good work my loyal sssservant, you sssshall be rewarded greatly," hissed the voice that Havana knew all too well.

"Make sure they are both in the Tournament, wouldn't want to separate love now would we?" Voldemort said laughing maniacally as the dream dissolved.

What? She was going to be in the Tri-wizard Tournament? Fred as well? But they weren't old enough to compete? Her thoughts turned frantic as she tried to remember the dream but to no avail.

She woke up the next morning, dream forgotten.

**Dun dun duuuuun! Well there you go my readers, hope it was to your liking! Yes, for my vision of this story to go flowingly Fred will take Cedric's place in the tournament. Now will Fred die in the tournament? That's for me to know and for you to find out ;) **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.**

**Minimum 10 reviews per chapter if you want an update.**

**~Sonshine4ever (merlin I need to change my name) **


	5. Chapter 5

**OMG THANK YOU! I'm sorry it came to that whole auhor's note thing, because trust me, I hate when authors do it too. I'm sorry if you feel like I don't read them just because I don't respond. I'm sorry I held the chapter hostage –I laughed so much for that one, I never thought of it that way- and I'm sorry for just neglecting the readers, period. I want us to have a healthy happy relationship. Now I incorporated some suggestions.**

** ON TO THE STORY!**

The next morning Havana woke up to the sound of Lavander Brown's whining and Hermione's annoyed huffs, having no recollection of the dream.

"Nuisances. Both of them. How are Paravti and Padma even related?" Hermione questioned in obvious frustration as they descended the stairs, reaching the common room.

"They're twin? I don't know if you've noticed, but their kind of identical," Havana suggested unhelpfully with a shrug. She knew what Hermione meant but she also knew it was rhetorical.

Hermione gave the younger girl a glare that would've sent mentally stable people running for the hills… of course Havana wasn't mentally stable.

Havana's raven hair was worn in a loose ponytail today which complemented her 'bite me' mood today. Her black eyeliner was a bit messy, but once again, it matched perfectly.

Hermione on the other hand, was sporting her hair neatly and tucked behind her ear on one side. She wore light brown eyeliner and pale lip gloss. With an ever present book stowed under her arms and bag slung askew over her shoulder, she stalked the common room with narrowed eyes and pursed lips.

"Where is he? He's late," she sighed, a slight edge of disappointment evident in her tone.

Havana opened her mouth but decided against it. Something had Hermione aboard the crazy train –no, not the one at Platform 9 ¾- and she didn't want to get involved.

"RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY! GET BOTH YOUR BUM CHEEKS DOWN THIS INSTANCE," she roared like the Gryffindor lion she was, silently seething.

A crash was heard from upstairs and seconds later a fumbling lanky redhead came tripping down the stair wearing his shirt of backwards and his tie wrapped around his head.

"Alright, alright. I'm down! Don't get your knickers in a twist, woman," one look at Hermione told Ron that wasn't the right thing to say.

"My knickers are perfectly unknotted, thank you for your concern," she said briskly and stiffly whipped her back and headed towards the portrait hole. Before she got there however, the twin terror arrived.

"Are you sure your knickers aren't twisted, Hermione?" George asked in mock concern.

His twin followed up.

"Yeah, should we send Ron to check and make sure?" Fred said in the same mask of fake concern as his brother did before.

Hermione looked affronted and started blushing and sputtering, much to the amusement of those present; Ron wasn't better off.

"Well, I never!" she huffed once more, once she found her voice again, before once more whipping back again to finish exiting.

Havana broke into laughter as soon as she was sure Hermione was far away enough.

"Brilliant, bloody brilliant, you two are!" she praised while still laughing a bit "two in one," she grinned at both of them.

"Flare for dramatics much?" mused George, as he stared at the spot the bushy haired girl once stood.

Havana grumbled in response.

"You don't know the half of it," she said "she woke up pissy this morning for who knows what reasons," she sighed, running her fingers down her hair. Fred stared as she did so, wishing to do the same.

"Well," Havana clapped loudly, breaking the boy from his admiration "we should probably head out for breakfast, and I'm not waiting for Ron to put his uniform on right."

**HPFW REVIEW**

The day lolled by slowly and excruciatingly for all fourth year Gryffindors that day. Double potions first thing, then Transfiguration was extremely difficult and finally Divination. And quite frankly, Havana was sick and tired of her death being predicted every time the crack pot wanted to kill her off.

"Oh sure, she see's me dying, she says, but she doesn't see me killing her," Havana threatened under her breath, to the amusement of Neville, who sat with them at lunch.

"Could this day get any worse?" moaned Ron as he sunk his teeth into a chicken leg. Nobody was quite sure what he was moaning for.

"It could," came a voice from behind, causing Havana to share a private smile with herself.

"But it won't," came the nearly identical one right after.

"Oh?" Havana asked "and why would you say that?"

Fred looked at her and winked.

"Oh I dunno', just got this feeling about Defense with Moody today," Fred replied mystically, wiggling his fingers to add to the effect, making him look a bit like Trawleny.

"You know what, Forge? I'm having a sixth sense about Defense too. How weird," she smirked.

"Okay, spill. What do you know?" she asked impatiently, crossing her arms.

"Yes. Do tell," encouraged Hermione, in her ever present thirst for knowledge, her eyes flashing for information.

"Well…" said Fred, not saying anymore.

"Go on," demanded Ron, chewing his kidney pie, a bit of pumpkin juice dribbling down his chin.

"Well no need to be pushy," snapped George.

Havana had had enough of the suspenseful waiting. She knew full well that when Fred and George had a bit of juicy information, they wouldn't tell. Especially to some fourth years.

"Fine, don't tell me," she relented returning her attention to her food "we're going to find out soon enough, and to be frank, I quite enjoy surprises."

Neville, who had been silent throughout the conversation, spoke up for the first time.

"Hey Havana, have you noticed Malfoy lately? He seems to have taken quite an interest in you," he pointed out quietly.

"WHAT?"

Five heads turned to him and gave him their undivided attention.

Neville blushed at the attention but continued on.

"He's been watching you rather intently this whole time, and not in the 'how to plan revenge on you' kind of way, either."

Silence. A full minute of silent before Ron's snort brought everyone out of their train of thoughts.

"That's ridiculous Neville," Hermione laughed nervously "Malfoy can't possibly fancy Havana! That requires a heart, something he is currently lacking," Hermione corrected herself as soon as she saw the boy deflate a little.

"Bastard better not be getting any ideas," Fred whispered coldly, his warm brown eyes glinting with jealousy.

Havana's eyes flickered over to Fred as she tried to grasp the meaning of what he just said. Did he mean in as an over-protective brother? Her stomach churned at the thought.

Did he mean it as a friend? As a Gryffindor? …As a jealous boy? Her heart fluttered at the thought and she prayed to whoever could hear her that that was the case.

"Let him try," she answered quietly back "If he so much as breaths on me too closely I'll hex his family jewels off," she threatened.

The discussion was closed after that but not before it was overheard by certain Gryffindor gossips.

Lavander Brown's curls came bouncing as she and Parvati skipped towards them, stopping just in front of them.

"So what's this we heard about Malfoy and Havana?" Lavander asked, her eyes sparkling with delight at the possibility of such juicy gossip.

"Nothing is going on between me and the walking hair product," Havana scowled at them. Fred growled softly but thankfully no one heard.

"Are you sure, Havana? A bit of forbidden love can never go wrong," squealed Parvati at the thought.

"A Gryffindor and a Slytherin. The Ice Prince and the Golden Girl! This is just like Romeo and Juliet!" Lavander gushed.

Hermione rolled her eyes at the two brainless girls and gave Ron a look that plainly said 'see what I have to put up with'.

"Yes," Fred interrupted, a strange edge in his tone "and need I remind you that they died!" he all but spat at the end.

"A horrible and gruesome death, too," chimed Havana to add to the effect of what Fred had said (hehe that rhymed). Okay, so perhaps she had exaggerated on the death part, but she highly doubted they read the story seeing as it didn't have pictures, posters or quizzes.

"So if you'll excuse us, ladies," George said, squeezing himself through the crowd they had created "we'll just be on our way," he finished, grabbing Fred by the arm and pulling him away.

"Well," Ron said finally "this is awkward."

**HPFW REVIEW**

The group wound their way up the stairs towards Professor Moody's room, all a bit anxious to see what had gotten the twins riled up about. Hermione was asking questions than anyone bothered answering and Havana was looking around for signs of Malfoy. Neville was walking quietly, occasionally listening in on Hermione's rants and questions. While Ron… well, Ron was a special case, but he was planning ways to get Havana and Fred alone; with that thought a mischievous grin formed on his face.

The four were halted in their tracks as the door to the classroom was still locked and already a few students were standing outside, waiting for the Professor to come.

The Slytherins huddled in the corner as far away as they could get from the Gryffindorks.

"What's going on?" Havana asked Dean Thomas who was already there. He answered back with a shrug and turned back towards the door. Before she could ask another person, the door swung open, permitting them to go in. The students looked around curiously but entered none the less. A bit cautiously, Havana wearily entered.

As soon as the last person entered, the lights went out and the door slammed shut.

"Stupefy!" cried a voice, the room having it echo around so no body was quite sure where it came from.

A red light wizzed through the air and connected with a girl. She gave a yelp before slumping down. A flash of red blasted through the air, signaling someone was down.

Now everyone was in high alert. The room was still, and everybody held their breath.

Then all hell broke loose.

"Petrificus Totalus!"

"Bombarda!"

"Stupefy!"

"Expelliarmus!"

"Protego!"

"Relashio!"

"Aguamenti!"

"Rectumsempra!"

Lights of all colors illuminated the room. The red light that signaled the fallen, blared like a lighthouse. Thumps of the fallen sounded across the room, before they promptly disappeared. Havana was in the thick of things, having lost Ron and Hermione a while ago. She didn't know if they had gotten hit or they had simply been separated. She took a look around and decided to fight with her back against the wall.

She hid in a corner, firing at any who came within arms length of her and stayed there the rest of the 'battle'. When finally the red lights started to decrease and the spells lessen, did she peak out of her safe haven. Finally a gong signaled the end of the battle. Still however, she did not leave.

Until a gruff voice called her out.

"Good job Miss Potter, Mr. Malfoy. You two can come out now," came Professor Moody's voice which she connected to voice in the beginning.

Slowly she walked out, blinking as the lights came back on.

She saw Malfoy walk towards the front of the classroom where Moody was, and followed him.

"And this class!" Moody said loudly to the kids slowly reappearing with small pops "is how you fight! You don't just jump in all willy nilly!" he barked, eyeing everyone to see if there were any protests "you plan! And if you have to act like a bit of a coward then do so!" his eyes wizzed to both her and Malfoy "a coward perhaps, but a breathing coward at least."

Malfoy and Havana took this as their cue and went to sit down. Malfoy glanced at Havana before he sat down. A raised eye brow and a small smirk on his face. And she didn't like it one bit.

**HPFW REVIEW**

"Now," Moody's barked out "today we will be learning about the unforgivables. Can anyone tell me what they are?" he asked around, looking pointedly at some of the Death Eater's kids.

"You! Weasley! Stand up. Name one unforgivable," he commanded, his voice leaving no room for protest.

Ron nervously stood up "well my dad did tell me about one…" he trailed off looking uncertain, he glanced over at Havana and Hermione "the… the imperious curse," he finished.

Havana watched as Moody nodded absentmindedly and picked up a spider.

"Engorgio!" he cried, and suddenly the spider grew larger until in covered his hand. And then what does the stupid man do, Havana mentally snorted, he casts imperious on it.

Casting an unforgivable will earn you a one way ticket to a life time in Azkaban, he said. What does he do? Exactly that.

He made the spider do all these funny motions and scare people, which she found to be quite humorous to be honest. Until he told it to jump out the window or drown itself.

A chill ran down her back.

"Can anybody tell me another one?"

The class raised their hands, and to her surprise so did Neville.

"Mr. Longbottom, is that right?" he asked knowing perfectly well that it was indeed right "well, name me another?"

Neville seemed really nervous but stood his ground; he stuttered it out, but it came.

"The-the c-c-cru-crucioutis sir," he said nervously, staring at the man as if he would be the one performing the spell on him.

Moody got a glazed over look in his eyes and told Neville to follow him. He then walked over to the spider and cast said spell on it. Her eyes were transfixed on the scene before her. The spider was withering in obvious pain, but when she looked up so was Neville.

"Stop it!"

It came from Hermione, who was standing up and appeared to be quite shaken.

"Can't you see it's bothering him?" she pleaded slightly, though her eyes bore nothing close to pleading, it resembled mostly to disgust. Havana agreed whole-heartedly with her there.

Moody was snapped back to reality and took a look around, a guarded expression on his face. He moved a bit awkwardly towards Hermione and asked "can you tell me the last unforgivable, Miss Granger?"

Hermione shook her head, looking away, knowing what was about to happen.

"Avada Kedavra!" A flash of an eerily familiar green light that used to plague her dreams, shot out of his wand and instantly killed the spider. After that, whatever he said went through numb ears when suddenly he was standing in front of her.

"And then we have Miss Potter," he said mystically "the only survivor. Care to answer how that happened?" she looked up to meet his gaze and saw genuine curiosity in them.

"If only I knew, sir. If you find out, do tell me," she shot back cheekily, though inside she was anything but.

He scoffed at her cheekiness but that was the only indication he gave that he heard her, as he walked back to the front of the class.

"Now the ministry seems to think you're too young to know any of this but I think different. Line up. I want to see how well you fare against an unforgivable."

Way to drop that bomb, Havana thought viciously though she was nervous.

And she wasn't the only one. The whole class seemed shell shocked by the announcement. Words like "mental" and "senile" were whispered across the room.

"But sir!" cried Hermione "that's illegal!"

"For a reason, I might add," Havana piped up again.

Moody brushed her off and once more told the class to line up unless they wanted to fail the year. Grudgingly Hermione walked up, never one to turn down a grade.

"Imperio!" Parvati was forced to tap dance. Not an ounce of resistance visible. She returned to her seat red faced and humiliated.

"Imperio!" Malfoy had to sing a Weird Sister's song. And mind you, he can't bloody well sing. Her ears still felt that one.

"Imperio!" Ron clucked like a chicken and pretended to eat corn off the ground. When the spell ended he looked around and saw his position. He stood up and wiped his mouth. Havana was a little disappointed that her friend hadn't seemed to resist but she assumed that that spell was no piece of treacle tart.

"Imperio!" Crabbe did an impressive split, his body however, didn't seem to agree and limped wide legged to his seat. The boys, even the Gryffindor ones, were giving him sympathetic looks.

"Imperio!" Dean Thomas did and incredible recreation of a one man play of Hamlet, if she did say so herself. Which she did.

Finally it was her turn, after the whole class had gone. Even Hermione was no match for the unforgivable, but she guessed in this case forgivable, curse.

"Imperio!"

Her mind was captured immediately in a dream like state. It felt so warm and secure that when she heard a distant voice telling her something, she only hummed in acknowledgement.

_Miss Potter… _came the voice _How about you tell the class who yer fancy?_

Who I fancy? She thought dreamily. Well, that's easy "Fre-"

Wait. Hold up. What? Come again? Tell the _class_ who I _fancy_? Hell no. Hell to the NO.

_Miss Potter! _The voice commanded, not so soothingly anymore _Who do yeh fancy?_

Havana decided to humor him and finished what she was saying.

"Fre—drick Douglas. That man is sexy," she purred for added effect.

The muggleborns in the class cracked up at the recognition of the name.

"SEE CLASS!" Moody gruffed out "YOU HAVE TO FIGHT IT! Good job Miss Potter! 15 points to Gryffindor!" he praised.

"Oh and tell Mr. Weasley I said hello," he added with a wink. However, he seemed to be quite satisfied with himself.

Havana blushed scarlet but nodded none the less, when suddenly the bell rang. She quickly packed her things and was out the door before you could say Hogwarts.

**HPFW REVIEW**

Once outside the classroom, Havana made her way to the courtyard outside to get a bit of fresh air. The imperious curse still fresh on her mind.

She nearly revealed who she liked! Why in Merlin's name would Moody do that? Give her the most humiliating one when it was obvious he already knew? What. Did he need to make sure he was right? Ugh, men.

She grumbled her way to the biggest tree in the courtyard and sat under it, enjoying the shade it provided her. Unknown to her, a certain grey eyed blond haired Slytherin was taking residence upon the very same tree.

He jumped out of his hiding place.

"Oi Potter! I hear you've got an ickle crush on an ickle Weasley," he sneered around at her, Crabbe and Goyle laughing stupidly behind him. She glared at them which shut them right up.

Havana gave him a faux bored look, though inside she was panicking.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't? What's it to you, Malfoy?" she drawled out in an imitation of Malfoy himself, while turning the table on him as well.

"Nothing," he spat out "only thing is, have you lowered yourself so much that you actually like a Weasley? Next you'll be dressed like a house-elf!" he proclaimed. To one it would seem like he was telling her she was too good for him, but Havana caught all the insults amiss in the web of false compliments.

"Oh? And you know someone better suited for me?" she sneered "leave me alone Malfoy! I don't care who he is, I will fancy him all I want," she snapped.

Malfoy growled then suddenly decided to switch tactics.

"But who's to say he'll fancy you back?" his eyes gleamed when he saw her freeze "you may like him but that doesn't mean he returns the feelings, hmm? I'll bet he probably see's you as a younger clingy sister, just like the Weaslette."

His words were slippery and sly, just like the snake that represented his house and they seeped into her thoughts. Did he see her as a sister? Oh merlin, he stomach jolted, that scene in the Great Hall where she said he was her boyfriend and fought with the French harlot… I mean girl! She felt so humiliated!

Malfoy watched with an expression of smug satisfaction as he watched his words seep into her. He watched as her expression slowly morphed into one of horror and humiliation, then sadness. And guess who'd be there to offer her a shoulder? He would.

"I however, do not see you as such," he said gently. She looked up and met his eyes and was startled by the gentleness in them.

"Come here," he offered softly, opening his arms to give her a hug. Taking full advantage of her moment of weakness. He knew that should she be in her right mind, she wouldn't even touch him with a ten foot pole.

Hesitantly she walked towards him and reached into his embrace, before promptly melting into his arms, burying her head into the crook of his neck, his soft blond lock falling gently onto her face.

Her black hair was being stroked by the surprisingly soft touches that belonged to Draco Malfoy. She was in a moment of pure bliss where she just completely forgot herself and who she was with. This was the attention she truly craved. Not the one the stupid paparazzi always gave her, or the screaming crowds of people wherever she went. She just wanted the tender attention that came with unconditional love, which was what she was receiving.

Malfoy stopped rubbing her back and looked at her, the abrupt halt off his actions made her look up a bit startled. Their eyes met and she saw that he was leaning down. He was going to kiss her, she thought breathlessly.

She just saw those soft lips and wanted for just a moment to see what they felt like; what they tasted like. She slowly inched closed to him as well, unconsciously closing her eyes as well. This was the moment she had been waiting for, she was finally going to kiss Fred…

But this wasn't Fred. She stopped and opened her eyes, Malfoy still in front of her. She leaned in and whispered something in his ears "I'm sorry, but I can't do this."

And left. She left him standing there and she ran off.

**HPFW…DM? REVIEW**

She ran up to the Astronomy tower before stumbling on the floor and crying. What was going on with her? She nearly kissed Malfoy! And at the moment, she wanted to too! But then she thought of Fred and… oh that's where things got complicated! He doesn't like me, she thought hopelessly, and I turned down the only boy who does! And he just so happens to be Draco-Fucking-Malfoy!  
>She cried a bit that day, that hour. She was an emotional wreak all because of some boys! Why couldn't she just become a lesbian and not have to go through this? It'd be much easier! But she knew that she has never looked at a girl <em>that <em>way before.

She was so busy in self wallowing that she hadn't heard the foot steps coming up the stair or noticed the body that sat down besides her until he put his arms around her and laid her head on him familiar shoulders.

She pulled back immediately and looked up. Fred looked as if he had been slapped.

"I'm sorry Fred, it's just that I've been really confused lately I'm not exactly sure what I'm doing," she apologized. Her eyes scanned his face for any signs of hurt or anger, but found none; only understanding.

"Ah, I get you," she said gently before laying on the ground and looking up at the stars, Havana followed his lead and did the same.

"When did those stars come out?" she asked confused, last time she checked it was only the afternoon. She heard Fred snort, and laid on her side to look at him. "What?" she asked curiously.

He chuckled "Nothing, it's just that you missed dinner and all, and you just noticed that it was dark out. Doesn't your stomach work as a clock? Or is that only for guys?" he asked teasingly, his eyes warm. Havana stared right at them and smiled.

"I guess so," she sighed sadly "oh woe is me, I shall never be told by my stomach what time it is!" she cried dramatically.

Fred laughed heartedly at her making her blush. Her playfulness disappeared nd she looked at him strangely. He seemed to notice the change as well because he stopped laughing and look directly at her.

"What's got you like this, Hav? he whispered, concern etched upon his face.

She took a deep breath and told him all about Malfoy while keeping all the… embarrassing tibits out of the story *cough* anything to do with him *cough*.

She watched carefully as different expressions danced on Fred's face.

Anger. Frustration. Relief?

"Why didn't you kiss him, then?" he asked in what he thought was his nonchalant voice.

Did she tell him? No.

"Because I like someone else," she answered truthfully, she watched as his face fell. Maybe he does like her! "And I'm pretty sure he doesn't like me back, but that didn't change anything. I still felt like it was wrong to kiss Malfoy when all I could think about was this other guy. But I shouldn't have. He won't ever like me just like Malfoy said, and now I've turned down the only guy in the school who likes me! Am I an idiot or what?" she commented lightly at the end, trying to end on a happier note.

"Or what. Havana, you aren't the idiot, he is. If he doesn't like you then that's his loss and stupidity because only a moron couldn't see how brilliant and beautiful you are," he said, though he felt his heart shatter. She liked someone else. Although, watching the life in her eyes return when he finished was worth the pain. It was at that moment that Fred Fabian Weasley he loved Havana Lily Potter, but she would never love him back.

It hurt a lot to say the least, but if standing a little pain was all it took to see her smile and brighten up, then he'd take the cruciatus curse for her.

His heart swelled a bit.

His first love. And he couldn't even have her.

**WELL THERE YOU GO!**

**I hope it was to your liking, and if it was, then please REVIEW.**

**I don't know if you noticed all my little hints throughout the chapter, but please please review.**

**If you favorite or follow then thank you, but don't forget to add the extra special review.**

**And what do you think, I made the chapter extra long today! But you've got to earn another one!**


	6. Chapter 6

Havana walked in to the Great Hall the next day and was greeted by the smells of warm waffles with maple syrup, scrambled eggs and sausages. She sniffed it in and had to fight back a smile; this was home. She took her usual seat next to Hermione, in front of Ron; though now that she thinks about it, perhaps she should sit next to Ron. You can't see his food from a side angle, her mind supplied helpfully. Everything was going to be perfectly normal today. And hopefully nobody would bring yesterday back up.

She sat down, dutifully, straightening her skirt as she did so. No need to give those Durmstrang perverts more reasons to try to get into her pants. No sooner than when she finished piling food into her plate, did Draco-fucking-Malfoy meet her eyes. She quickly looked down and bit her lip. The tension was only beginning to grow.

Next Fred and George came and sat next to them, Fred next to Havana, George next to Hermione and they both squeezed them in.

"Air! I need air," she choked dramatically, holding her hands up to her throat to make it look like she was suffocating. Which in some way, she was.

"Is that the light?" Hermione asked in the same strangled voice, playing along with her friend's charade game.

"We can make it Hermione!" Havana urged "You have to live!" she gasped in 'pain'. By now most of the Hall was watching the strange spectacle with an unattached amusement.

"Havana…" Hermione slowly said, her breath hitching in her throat "I don't think I'm going to make it," and she slumped into the table with a dignified "good bye, cruel world!"

Havana herself was just staring at Hermione was an overly exaggerated sadness, with one hand she grasped Hermione's shoulder, with the other she pointed at a random area in the roof "NOOOO!" and with that she also slumped into the table, forever to be dead.

The Hall burst into applause and laughter at their antics, some pretending to wipe their eyes at the twos 'heroic' demise at the hands of the Terrible Twins.

Simultaneously both girls sprang up to life and took a bow; Havana went as far as grabbing broccoli and holding them up as if they were flowers.

"Thank you, thank you! Keep an eyes open for the sequel. When we get revenge on these two idiots," Hermione joked lightly, jabbing her finger at Fred and George who both made an identical 'umph' noise. The Hall laughed again, this time at Fred and George's expense.

Dumbledore clapped his hands, gaining the room's attention.

"Bravo! Bravo! Excellent work Miss Granger, Miss Potter! Now if I may have your attention please," he paused, waiting for the room to settle down and listen "later today, at dinner to be more precise, the champions with be announced. Silence! Yes, yes, it is all very exciting but it is no laughing matter, the winner of this contest will come out with fame, glory and riches. But losing doesn't necessarily mean you've lost, you are still the best your school has to offer, and you should be proud of that. Also, I cannot guarantee you will come out the same, but I can only hope the changes are for the better. Now continue with your breakfast, go on," he dismissed them all cheerily, waving his hand casually.

A storm of whispers took over the Great Hall like a giant wave. Eager witches and wizards talked excitedly to each other, each wondering who the champions were going to be. The older students were placing bets or just acting plain cocky and saying it would be them. But no one could deny the energy level in the Great Hall was huge. Then suddenly… WACK!

Havana slapped Fred upside the head, Hermione did the same to George.

"What was that for?" George demanded grumpily, glaring at the younger witch at his side; Ron and Neville watching on in amusement.

"Hermione shrugged and met his glare with a look of her own. "Don't know, but Havana did it to Fred, and I didn't want you to feel left out," she smirked slightly, going back to her breakfast as if she hadn't just slapped a boy silly for no reason.

George just stared at her spluttering then looked over at Fred who was too bust glaring at Havana who glared right back. "But- but… what? No. No! Next time just let me stay neglected! Thanks for your concern, I'm sure you had good intentions," he said, his voice oozing with sarcasm "but next time, please care less."

At that same time Fred broke the glaring contest first. "What in Merlin's left ball sack was that for?" he demanded, eerily similar to the way his brother had done before.

"Language," Hermione said, still eating her breakfast but was ignored.

"That's for telling us DADA was going to be fun! Fun for whom, might I ask? A psychopath perhaps!" she continued to glare.

"What? No! It was too fun!" he argued childishly, folding his arms and pouting slightly.

"Fun? I don't know about you but I don't consider being ambushed then having the Imperious curse on me to be the definition of _fun_."

"Fine," George said "It isn't fun for a psychopath. It's fun for a psychopath with Death Eater tendencies. Happy?" he corrected, then asked at Havana for approval.

"Correction: a pedophilic psychopath with a Death Eater fetish," Fred corrected George's correction with "but in a weird way, it was fun," Fred shrugged indifferently.

Havana stared at him weirdly.

"You do realize what you just admitted to, right?" she asked for confirmation, the weird look still on her face.

"Of course I do," he said confidently, then seemed to think about what he just said and what exactly he had admitted to. His eyes opened wide and he shook his hands feverishly in the air, as if they were the erasers he could use to take it back "that is not what I meant! Not what I meant at all!"

Havana looked at him "sure," she said, purposely holding out the 'U' to make it known she didn't buy it.

"Seriously! I didn't mean it! I'm not a pedophile with a fetish!"

"Of course you're not," nodded along sympathetically, patting his back giving a sad look.

"But-but I'm not," he insisted, angered by their obvious disbelief "why don't you believe me?" he shook his arms wildly.

"Of course we believe you," she patted his back one more time before leaving to go to Charms class.

Fred stayed, sputtering pitifully in his seat; his twin loyally by his side helping him up.

"It's just like mum when she didn't believe we saw man turn into a mouse when we were little!" Fred said, trying to explain it somehow.

"Sure you saw a man turn into a mouse…"

"You saw him too!" Fred shot back, his eyes accusing.

"Of course I did," George said sympathetically, patting his back as well.

All the way to Transfiguration Fred's eyes kept twitching, and later on that day, some would claim he they heard him talk about a rat with the power to become a man. Odd, isn't it?

**HPFW…DM? REVIEW**

Nearly in the opposite side of the school stood Havana, Ron and Hermione, all on their way to Charms class. They were chatting amicably about lunch and Quidditch the whole way through.

"Ron, I don't see the point of Bludgers. Sure they distract and harm the opposing team but is it really necessary? I mean, they can inflict some serious harm, right Havana?" Hermione asked with a pointed look.

Havana looked at both Ron and Hermione, her eyes darting between the two, to see who would be angriest if she sided with the other one. She couldn't tell.

"Um… yeah… I'm just going to sit this one out guys," she finally replied with a nervous chuckle. She pushed a strand of her jet black hair behind her ear and bit her lip in a bashful way.

"Havana!" Ron and Hermione said simultaneously, though the tone of their voice was completely different. Hermione's was affronted and Ron offended. Havana laughed and ran ahead, leaving the two behind. As she was running, she turned her head to look back and found that they were still standing there, however at the moment she turned to look back, she bumped into someone.

"Oh! I am so sorry! Here, let me help-" she stopped short when she saw who it was "Oh. Hello Malfoy," she greeted briskly, her eyes looking down at the floor.

She heard Ron and Hermione coming closer, and closed her eyes shamefully. He was going to tell them, wasn't he? She heard their indignant yells, telling Malfoy to sod off, but he didn't listen.

"Get away from her, Malfoy!" shouted Ron angrily as Malfoy acted as though he hadn't heard him.

Malfoy sneered back and taunted "Or what Weasley, make me eat slugs? Do I really need to remind you how that one ended?" He had a smirk on his face by the end of it, as though he was remembering a pleasant memory.

Ron made to lung at Malfoy but was held back by Hermione who although stopped Ron, had a cold glint in her eyes.

"Come on, Ron, Havana. We're going to be late," she said coldly, staring at Malfoy, while grabbing hold of Havana and Ron to drag them to class.

"Potter," Malfoy interjected, his eyes softening a bit "can I speak to you… without the lackies?" he asked softly, though he was glaring at Ron and Hermione.

Ron growled again and turned back to Malfoy "oh that's rich coming from you, Malfoy, where are Crabbe and Goyle?" he sneered, a perfect imitation of Malfoy.

While Ron and Malfoy were arguing, Hermione grabbed Havana's arm and tried to lead her out and back to class, she was about to reach for Ron as well, when Havana pulled her arm back and looked into Hermione's eyes with a serious expression.

"No," she said softly to Hermione, who although was confused, understood what she meant "Ron, go with Hermione to class. I'll catch up with you later; I want to hear what he has to say," she relented, her eyes boring into Malfoy's with a blank look. She ignored Ron's yelps and Hermione's confused looks and said nothing until they left and she was sure they couldn't hear anymore.

"Okay, talk," she said finally, her eyes finally betraying some emotion.

"Have you thought about 'it'… us?" he spoke after a while, his eyes filled with a hopeful look.

"Of course I have," scowled Havana "but all I seem to remember is you taking advantage of me. You knew how I felt! And you used it against me," Havana glared at him, her face and eyes open like a book. Malfoy saw what she felt; betrayed.

"Yes and pardon if this makes you feel any worse, but I would do it again if the opportunity arose," he snapped back, his anger evident but not as pronounced, he mostly felt guilty but he wasn't going to let it show.

"Why?" Havana shouted angrily "why me? And why would you do it again? You hate me! That's how it works! It's Slytherin versus Gryffindor; Malfoy versus Potter! It's always been that way," she said in exasperation "so why change it now?" she added, now more confused than upset.

"It's never been Malfoy versus Potter to me," Malfoy admitted "I took advantage because I'm pretty sure that was going to be the only chance I got to have you," his grey eyes starred into her with an intensity she's never seen from him.

"By hurting my feelings and making me feel like crap?" she snorted, slightly hurt "how could you?"

Malfoy took her hand, but she snatched it back. A hurt look fell on Malfoy's face but as fast as it was there it disappeared, making Havana feel as though she had imagined it. A soft smile graced his face, but it soon morphed into a smirk she knew all too well.

"How could I not."

She frowned at the response. That made no sense, but when she was going to ask him what he meant, she saw that he was walking towards class, and that was when she realized she was horribly late to charms.

Picking up her speed until she passed him, she walked into the room and an embarrassed blush crept onto her pretty face. The entire class had turned to face her, and Professor Flitwick looked at her expectantly, waiting to hear her reason.

"Sorry Professor, I was experiencing lady problems. You see my entire robe was covered in blood and I just had to return back to my dorm to change; only to realize I had no pads left. So I had to go to the infirmary to get a pad, but keep in mind I had nothing protecting me, so I left a trail of period blood in the halls, for which I do not think Filtch will appreciate much, until finally I got my pad, and had to waddle back to my dorm to change because I was a bloody mess. Literally! Until finally I changed and ran back here!" she said, finishing with a grand old big breath in. She had forgotten to breath.

She later noticed that somewhere in her ludicrous story, Malfoy had entered the room, but not before she noticed the sick look on all the male's faces in the room. The girls were being nice and sympathetic, except Hermione who had a raised eyebrow at her.

"Mr. Malfoy!" Flitwick then said turning to Malfoy, with a paler look on his face too "I do so hope you have a valid excuse, and hopefully less gruesome than Miss Potter's," he grimaced.

"I was accompanying her?" he said, more like asked, him.

Havana added "he fainted," with a small smirk of her own.

Malfoy glared slightly at her before turning back to look at the small professor to further explain.

"I though she was dying, sir. She had blood everywhere and that just isn't natural," he said, trying to make the humiliation less.

"And he fainted."

"There was a huge puddle of blood under her."

"And he fainted."

"It was coming from… well you know! 'That' area!" he explained, pointing at his crotch.

"And he fainted."

"Plus she looked to be in pain, and all that blood… I didn't know what to do!"

"And he fainted."

Malfoy turned to glare at her slightly.

"And I fainted," he grumbled out.

Havana wore a smug expression the rest of the class period and day. Malfoy on the other hand was sporting a slightly pink look and was trying not to think about women's periods.

**HPFW…DM? REVIEW!**

Lunch rolled around after two more classes (Care of Magical creatures and Potions), and the trio was exhausted.

"They're trying to kill us," Ron said, and Havana saw the realization come to his eyes "they actually want to kill us," he repeated slower and to himself.

"Don't be ridiculous Ron," Hermione said in her bossy tone "they're only trying to prepare us for what lays in store for the future. I for one, commend them." She finished with a look of admiration in her eyes. Havana and Ron on the other hand had to fight the urge to _roll_ their eyes.

"What's this we hear?"

"A student commending a teacher?"

"For work?"

"This must stay a secret!"

"Absolute hush-hush."

"Imagine what should happen if it got out?"

"Chaos!"

"Mutiny!"

"Expectations!"

"For good behavior nonetheless!"

"My heart shatters at the thought!"

"And the tears stream down _my_ face!"

Havana raised an eyebrow at Fred and George and opened her mouth to let out a sarcastic response, but Hermione beat her to it.

"Oh? What if I don't want to keep it 'hush-hush'?" she asked with a rebellious glint in her eyes. Havana knew that look. Hermione was going to do something rash, bold, and just plain stupid. She was going to act like a Gryffindor.

Recognizing the challenge for what it was, the twins took a similar expression upon their faces. "And what must we do to keep it quiet?" George asked slyly, a grin spreading through his freckled face, making him look more devious than he usually is.

"If you beat me at a prank war, I keep silent. If not… well. Parvati and Lavander _are _my roommates. I'm sure we can scrape up decent rumor worthy material," she finished with a wicked grin on her face. The twins gaped at her with identical looks of shock. Havana guessed that if she turned around, Ron would be wearing the exact same look.

"Deal," Fred finally said. A simple shrug was all that he gave. "but when you lose to George and I you have to stop reading for a month!"

He looked content with his punishment, and turned to high-five George and turned back around with a smirk on his face worthy of any Slytherin.

Hermione didn't even blink, but wore a soft smile on her face.

"George _and _I? Oh no, you seem to be mistaken. George _or _I. You see, it's every _man _for _himself_."

George turned to Fred and they seemed to be having a silent conversation only they understood. Havana watched as Fred burrowed his brows slightly in concentration and bit his lip; she subconsciously bit her lip as well, but stopped as she realized what she had done.

"Fine. Deal. Every man for himself," George said.

As soon as Havana saw Hermione's smile widen, she connected the dots and groaned. Hermione's smile widened even more as she realized the implications of the groan.

"No."

Hermione grabbed hold of Havana's arm and dragged her off. "Oh yes."

"Hey wait, what?" George asked confusedly.

Fred walked from behind his brother, and leaned against a wall.

"Yeah, what's the deal Hermione? Every man for himself, remember?"

Hermione smiled coyly at them. "Do we look like men? Honestly! The nerve of some people," she huffed in mock-anger, much to the shock of Fred and George.

"Georgie, old boy?"

"Yes, Freddie old chum?"

"Why, I think we've just been had."

"What a coincidence, I've been feeling the same way."

Havana was getting bored of all this chit chat and decided to start the war herself by throwing the first spell at Fred. His skin turned neon green and he suddenly lost control of his bladder, promptly peeing in his spot.

Hermione shot a spell at George and vise versa. Thus the battled had started.

"GIVE UP!" yelled a busty blue Hermione.

"NEVER!" barked the twins in unison.

"Hermione does this unicorn make my butt look fat?" Havana asked dazedly at Hermione with glazed eyes.

"Very much so."

Havana nodded solemnly with a look of intense thinking on her face. "Yes, I do believe you're right. What ever was I thinking, I shall ear my Grindylow dress. It's rather flattering."

Havana had been shot by a mysterious prank spell nearly 15 minutes ago and had been talking nonsense since.

"You do that Havana," Hermione said distractedly from her position behind a boulder.

"Hmm, no. Never mind, it's too hot any way. Perhaps I should wear the suit I was born with? It's both flattering and cool," she thought about it a while longer "yes, that is exactly what I shall do."

Hermione had now charmed Fred to sing any song the situation demanded whenever he opened his mouth, so he was basically out just as Havana was.

Hermione turned around to celebrate her victory over Fred when she saw a butt naked Havana Potter brushing her hair with a string of grass.

"PUT YOUR CLOTH BACK ON!"

This attracted the attention of both the twins who were so far out of the picture.

"What's going on in there?" George asked with a perverted smile on his face.

"_Summer of '69!" _Fred sang, a blush appearing on his face.

Hermione raised her head up from behind the rocks, seemingly a bit ruffled by the effort of putting any amount of clothe on Havana's body,

"What spell did you put on her? Take it off!" Just then one of Havana's bare legs shot up at started flailing. Both boys had the decency to blush and look away.

"_That's the way uh huh uh huh I like it, uh huh uh huh!" _ Fred's already present blush deepened to a deep crimson.

It took nearly 30 minutes to reverse both the spells on Fred and Havana, but finally it was done. Havana was slightly embarrassed of hat happened but claimed that "she had nothing to hide" and that she was "proud of her stuff".

It was an awkward affair to say the least, but when George walked up to Hermione and shook her hand, it all washed away.

"You have potential, Hermione," George winked at her.

"Yeah whatever," Hermione replied nonchalantly, waving her hand as if to dismiss the compliment "don't expect to see it anytime soon."

Havana and Fred were lying under a big oak tree near the lake, looking up at the clouds above.

"That one's a horse in a tutu riding a broom," Havana proclaimed as she pointed at the cloud.

"What cloud? I don't see it. All I see is a whale humping a house elf."

Havana got a thoughtful expression and Fred also seemed to think a bit about it.

"Is that physically possible," she finally asked.

Fred stared at the cloud in wonder.

"I…don't…know…"

A silent agreement to never speak of it again was passed, and soon enough the two resumed cloud watching. More weird object came up like a Hippogriff eating a snowman and a pig with four boobs and a penis. That one was also never to be talked about either.

**HPFW…DM? REVIEW**

"Yes! Finally. Just have to get through Divination then food!" Ron made a pitiful face as he stared of into the distance and grabbed the imaginary food. "Oh food, how I have missed you so."

Havana snorted as she climbed the rope ladder that led to Trawleny's room. The class was rather smaller than last years, seeing as most students followed Hermione's example and dropped the class.

Trawleny justified this by saying they did not posses the inner eye.

It was a mixed class. There were students from every house; two Ravenclaws, five Hufflepuffs, eight Gryffindors and one Slytherin.

"Come in, come in," Trawleny's dreamy voice said, beckoning them in "the inner eye told me you'd come."

Ron looked at Havana with a raised eyebrow, Havana just shrugged and turned her attention back to Trawleny.

"Today we will read palms." She looked at Havana. "Miss Potter, let's have a look at you, shall we?"

Lavander and Parvati ere both at the edge of their seats in anticipation, admiration was evident in them. Parvati was jumping up and down slightly in her seat while Lavander seemed to be one the brink of a panic attack.

"Sure," Havana drawled lazily. Dean, Seamus and Ron snickered silently in the background, making her smirk slightly.

She extended her hand and allowed Trawleny to take it, watching as the slightly off hinged Professor carefully ran her fingers on the creased, frowning slightly at some points and shaking her head ruefully in others. Havana rolled her eyes; this was to be expected.

"My dear, dear girl," she murmured solicitously "you are marked for death!"

Twin gasps came from Lavander and Parvati as they looked at her with something akin to pity. Havana scowled at them and shook her head. Lavander whispered something to Parvati that sounded like "denial" but Havana ignored it.

"I'll take my chances," she glared slightly at the teacher, and if Trawleny had seen it she gave no indication of it what so ever.

Trawleny tsked softly and went to her cabinet kitchen thing to make a cup of tea. She hummed silently as the water was boiling while the class stared at each other awkwardly. Just she had finished preparing the tea, her eyes rolled back to the inside of her head and a rough voice that wasn't her own spoke.

** The One Born On The Last Day Of The Seventh**

** Will Join The One Born On The First Day Of The Fourth**

** Her Number Is Seven As His Is Four**

** The Unlikely Ally Is Five And Six**

** A Master of Deception Born From Fiends**

** Will Make the Ultimate Sacrifice To Keep Seven Clean**

** A Choice Must Occur And A Betrayal Will Come **

**Beware Five And Six As Your Time Is Nearly Done**

** But You Still Have One Chance**

** One Hope, One Luck**

** But It's The Hardest Test Of All:**

**Will You Give Seven Up?**

Suddenly the focus returned to Trawleny's eyes and she looked around confusedly, her tea cup was splattered on the floor as were its contents. And the students were looking at her with gaping mouths and wide eyes.

"Oh dear, clumsy me," she tittered and cast a cleaning spell to wipe up the tea and a Repero at her cup. The classroom immediately broke into a flurry of fierce whispers.

"-did she just-"

"-was that real-"

"-she's just pretending-"

"-who's five and six-"

"-rubbish is all-"

"-wicked!-"

A nervous look flitted Havana's face as she and Ron exchanged a worried glance. Last time Trawleny spoke like this she was having an actual prophecy that ended up coming true. Havana knew well enough that that would also be the case with this one. But just like last time, she was stumped. Usually the pieces of a prophecy didn't come together until the very last moment when there is nothing you could do to stop it. And by the sound of this one, somebody might just die. The ultimate sacrifice. Who were five and six, and why would they have to die?

The class continued in a tense air for the rest of the hour, and the students were almost all too eager to be dismissed. So when the final call did come, they flashed out of there faster than a cheetah that has to pee.

"What was all that about?" Ron asked Havana.

"No idea," she shrugged. Although still nervous, she was also quickly forgetting the prophecy in favor of the Champion's announcing at dinner today.

"Anything new?" Draco asked his friend, Blaise, who had come down to join him as soon as Divination ended. "Why do you even take that class Blaise, everyone knows it's rubbish."

Blaise smirked at his blonde friend.

"Oh but something did occur today. Something interesting," she said mystically, leaving the sentence hanging.

The two were currently in one of the corridors on their way to lunch. Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy had left earlier claiming hunger and impatience, and Draco was all too pleased to let them leave. They were a bore either way.

"Oh?" Draco drawled with a raised eyebrow "do tell," he encouraged slightly.

And so Blaise told Draco about what happened in class, rolling his eyes when Havana's death was predicted yet again, and getting an eager tone of voice when he retold the prophecy back to Draco. He finished with a snort at the end of the prophecy and a small smug smile.

"The batty old thing thinks she fooled us," he chuckled, as they opened the door to the Great Hall. The story took up the whole talk time from the dungeons to the Hall.

Draco looked over to see Havana talking with Granger as the Weasel sucked in all his food without appearing to have chewed it at all. Barbarian.

"Yeah, batty…" he replied slowly. Havana's eyes met his but she quickly looked away and acted as though it had never happened. Draco smirked slightly. She would be his eventually because Malfoy's always got what they wanted. And with that note to end with, he started piling food onto his plate and awaited with the rest of the school to see who the champions were going to be.

**HPFW…DM? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEEEEW**

Havana laughed happily at a joke Fred and George told as they all awaited with eager anticipation to see who would be their school champion. They Beauxbaton student's all looked at their food with a tinge of disgust but ate it anyway.

The Hall was filled with an excited air and an atmosphere that hasn't been there all year. They were ready. Everyone was ready. And Havana was sure that had the champion's announcement been scheduled for tomorrow, they would have all burst by today. Today was the day.

In a flash the torches lit up brighter until they all just snapped and resumed how they were before. It seems that was a distraction on Dumbledore's part because as the students slowly returned their attention away from the torches, they saw Dumbledore standing up with the Goblet of Fire at his side. Jitters went up everyone's spine as the bounced up and down in their seats. A Cheshire cat smile on everyone's face; even the Slytherin's were sporting an excited grin.

"Hello students! The time has come to announce the Champions!"

The Hall roared with cheers and claps, it was like a strong wave hitting up against a rock or cliff. Havana was even empowered with a emotions that weren't her own!

"The champion for Durmstrang is…!" He waited for the Goblet to spit out the name, and when it did, he opened up the folded piece of paper and read the name aloud.

"VIKTOR KRUM!"

Krum stood up from his seat and was escorted to the Champion's room by his headmaster, Karkaroff. The Hall was practically oozing with tied up emotions. The announcement of the first champion created the first crack on the barely withstanding barrier.

"The champion for Beauxbatons is…!"

Once again the process was repeated and the Hall held its breath. When the Goblet flung out the second piece of paper a unanimous gasp was given and when Dumbledore unfolded that paper revealing a neat and pretty handwriting the students all waiting eagerly once more.

"FLEUR DELACOUR!"

The loudest cheering of all came not from Beauxbatons as expected, but instead came from the male population of the other two schools. Trails of eyes followed her every movement until she and Madam Maxime were out of view and in the champion's quarter with Krum and Kakaroff.

Another crack was made on the barrier, one more and it would burst open.

Hogwarts as a whole sat in silence as Dumbledore waited for the Goblet to spit out the last name. Hogwarts as a whole held it's breath as Dumbledore grabbed the letter. Hogwarts as a whole stood at the edge of their seat.

"FRED WEASLEY!"

"Yes! It worked! It actually worked!" Fred cheered as he fist pumped into the air.

Hogwarts as a whole glared at him.

Fred paid no attention to the glares he was receiving and skipped on stage, bowed dramatically, then exited. A fury of chatter broke out, and a lot of the students indignant protesting was heard above the wave of noise.

Havana blinked, and then turned to the twin at her side, who oddly enough was smirking instead of the expected disappointment. She snorted.

"Fred," she said, garnering the red head's attention "it's you they called, not George," she said, pointing out, in amusement. She was internally laughing at the fact that the two had unintentionally pranked the school once more.

Fred waved her concerns away offhandedly and seemed to rather enjoy his small victory over Dumbledore.

"Yes," he admitted "but who really knows the difference?" he shot back.

Point, Havana thought wryly.

Fred seemed to notice he had won that battled and resumed listening to Dumbledore with a satisfied grin on his face.

"Well," Dumbledore continued, sounding a bit older than he usually is "that was most unexpected. I expect you all to treat young Mr. Weasley with the same respect that was given to the other champions, and lets all wish the new Hogwarts champion the best of luck!"

He tried to end cheerfully, really, he did. But that did not stop the angry glares sent to the door that led to the Champions room. Which speaking of which, Dumbledore had to get to.

He stood up to go follow the troublesome Weasley twin, when suddenly through the corner of his eye he saw the Goblet light up ever so slightly until it flared a brilliant shade of pink. Pink flames engulfed the Goblet, gathering the attention of all the students, who by now had stop their useless arguing and were watching the Goblet wide eyed as it spit out one more name. Silently they awaited to find out who it was.

Stoically Dumbledore picked up the note and unfolded it to read the name.

His hands shook as he read it, and he looked up over the paper with a grim look on his wrinkled face.

"Havana Potter."

Havana stared at the headmaster with an open mouth and wide eyes. She shook her head quickly.

No. Surely she had heard wrong, right? She hadn't entered her name in the cup. She didn't even want to participate in the blasted tournament. She looked around to see if anyone believed her, or if she had possibly heard wrong.

She saw grim determination on Fred's face, jealousy on Ron's, skepticism from Hermione and angry hateful glares from everyone else. She felt her face flush. They were all looking at her, the teachers were all staring at her, Snape's glare bore into the side of her head. She felt her breath quicken and felt arms steady her up and guide her to the front. She was quite aware of herself hyperventilating but had no idea how to tell her body how to stop it. She could feel the prickles of cold sweat threaten to slide down her face. Then she looked at him. And although his eyes were cold, the coldness was not directed at her. She felt the same secure feeling in those brown eyes that she had felt that day in the World Cup when he was the only one that didn't resent her for injuring her leg, and had instead helped her.

She instantly calmed down and buried herself in his chest hoping that that would block out the stares and the hate radiating off everyone. And when he rapped his arms around her, she felt it did.

"Your assistance is no longer needed from here on, I can deal with Potter now," Snape sneered at Fred while trying to yank Havana away from him.

Instead of loosening his hold though, he only held her tighter. He glared at the potions master, and coldly stated "I don't believe that's necessary _sir_, I have a right to be in that room as I am Fred Weasley."

Snape's fury was reflected through his coal black eyes. Not so much the fact that he had been tricked, it was more because the defiance that Fred had just shown in front of the entire school.

"Detention Weasley, and 25 points from Gryffindor!" he snapped.

Havana knew more was said, but it was a blur and next thing she knew she was being interrogated by Dumbledore and every other adult in the school it seemed.

"I didn't put my name in the Goblet," Havana found herself saying for what seemed like the fifth time in the last 20 minutes.

"The girl is obviously lying," Maxime immediately shot down "how else would she be in the competition?"

Karkaroff nodded hastily along and added his own opinions to the matter.

"Will you listen to me?" Havana yelled, tired of all the crap "I did not enter my name in the cup, nor did I want to! I don't know who the fuck…fudge, sorry headmaster, put it in but by Merlin's saggy bum I didn't do it!"

She had ranted, she admits, but it had to be said.

It took another half an hour and Fred's constant presence but they finally ended and got to an agreement before Havana went insane or tried to curse them until they wet themselves.

"Well," she sighed "at least we can go relax now."

Even though she said it as a statement, Fred heard the uncertainty of a question being underlined. He felt that same way too, if he was honest with himself.

The two Gryffindors walked in a comfortable silence all the way back to the Common Room, only stopping to be congratulated by portraits and ghosts, and Peeves… though at the moment it didn't feel like congratulations.

"Pig's wings."

And they were not prepared for what they saw.

"PARTY AT GRYFFINDOR TOWERS! WHAT WHAT?" whooped a drunken Lee Jordan.

They stared mouths open and eyes wide at the ruckus that was once the Common Room, their gapes slowly morphed into grins as they saw George drag Lee back saying "Sorry 'bout this one, you can't control everyone," which they discovered to be true as they saw where George was heading towards to see a completely knocked out Collin Creevey and a near passed out Oliver Wood.

"V'ana my dear sweet V'ana," he slurred when Havana approached "whatdoya say, we ditch this pl'ce? Hmm? Dat'd be grrrrrrrr'ate, no?"

"Nope, no it wouldn't," interjected Fred in an overly cheerful voice that was leaking fakeness "why don't _we _leave?" He frowned, dragging her away, while she giggled slightly to herself.

'Hey Fed, wait," she stopped him in his tracks "I need to find Ron and Hermione."

"I'll come with you," he intervened. She blushed slightly, but turned her head towards the dorms so he wouldn't see it, and made her way up the stair once it was obvious that the two weren't at the party.

Havana opened the door to the fourth year boys room carefully, just incase there was some guy that decided to skive off the party to do…other stuff involving a bed. She didn't want to disturb the tired studiers that went to sleep early, duh.

She saw Ron and Hermione whispering furiously on his bed, neither noticing her soft entrance, Fred came in not so quietly which alerted them of the two new presences.

"Well, what've we got here?" Ron sneered at them both, Hermione slapped him gently and gave him a look that told him to focus.

"How'd you do it?" Hermione asked curiously, her head tilting to the side, which was a sign of when she wanted answers. Havana didn't like that gesture used at her, and her face must have told Hermione as much because she quickly disband it.

"Do what?"

Ron snorted from behind Hermione. "Do what, she asks. How did you enter your name in the Goblet?"

Realization hit her like a brick, and she could hear Fred ruffle in the background but paid no heed to it.

"I didn't," she answered simply, hoping her friends believed her, because at the given moment it seemed as if they didn't.

"Right," mocked Ron "and I suppose your name just happened to magically appear in the Goblet?" His voice was taunting, and scarily enough reminded her of the old Malfoy.

"We don't care that you got in," Hermione tried to soothe the tension between all of them "we just want to know why you didn't bother telling us how you did it."

Havana was getting really tired of this, and would not take the same treatment she had gotten from the Headmasters from her supposedly best friends as well, and she was going to say as much when Fred said it for her.

"Wow," he frowned at them "you're supposed to be her best friends, and look how she finds you. Planning a bloody conspiracy you are! She didn't enter her name; I know that for a fact just as I know that you two are behaving like spoiled brats. Knock it off."

Suffice to say, they didn't take it well.

Havana went to sleep without Hermione's usual good nights or Ron's traditional 'watch out for those bed bugs'.

She just about cried herself to sleep when she felt something land on her bed.

It was a piece of parchment with only three words and initials as a signature but it meant so much more to her.

_**I believe you.**_

_** -D.M.**_

At least she had one more supporter on her side. She fell asleep with a small smile that night.

**OMG FINALLY! High School is a bitch, guys. Lemme tell you that.**

** Your reviews were like Merlin sent gifts. Honestly!**

**Jaz Luna Potter: Aw thank you so much! Glad someone likes it. LOL.**

**Cookie Monster is Beast: Well I do aim for cute, romance and comedy ;)**

**Imtoolazytologin: So it appears you did see the Jimmy thing ;) I added something else in which I hope you catch.**

**FudoTwin17: Yes master, I have no choice in the matter. I am doing that now.**

**Hp-speed-reader: Thank you! Sorry it took so long. Hope you've enjoyed it!**

**Defrost314: yeah, I like the Malfoy bit, too. And as you can see, there was a mini one here too.**

**StarLover'sLife: LOL. Subtle? I thought I was being blunt as a brick… haha **

**The Assinator: NOOOO, DON'T DIE! Fluffiness, retreat!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
